


Breathe It In

by faequeentitania



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: Kissing Rey was not new, but the sudden, overwhelming burst of heat that spread through his whole body from the contact of her lips most certainly was.





	Breathe It In

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for an excuse to write this trope. Thanks, Kinktober.

They were colossally stupid. Truly, astoundingly dumb.

Ben cursed himself over and over, carrying Rey as fast as he was able through the ridiculous forest they had landed in, in their search for a lost Sith temple. One of many, observed and documented in their effort to trace back the roots of all the Force-focused religions. Only this time, they were horrifically, stupidly dumb.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been warned; there were rumors, ancient texts, all boiling down to the same message: _do not enter_. Not that that stopped them before, but they should have at least used more caution. Did more atmosphere scans, used their filter masks, protective clothing. No, instead they had just ploughed right in, hacking their way through the rainforest’s thick underbrush to enter the dilapidated Sith temple.

The result of which was Rey getting attacked by a freaking _flower_ , of all things; the bloody thing spraying her with a shower of white pollen when she made the mistake of stepping too close. She had immediately started coughing, staggering away from it, disoriented and unsteady and Ben had scooped her up and high-tailed it toward the _Falcon_ as soon as he had gotten his wits about him.

The ship’s ramp squeaked and groaned as it lowered, reminding him that they needed to oil it, but that was the least of his worries as he put Rey in the alcove and ran to fetch the med-kit. They had a toxin kit inside it, and he fervently hoped that whatever it was that had sprayed her was in the scan database so he could figure out what the hell to do.

By the time he came back, Rey was sitting up, her skin flushed and sweating, clumsily trying to get her shirt off.

“I’m hot, I’m so _hot_ ,” she whined when he tried to stop her, her gaze glassy and cheeks pink, making his heart race with unease.

“I know, sweetheart, it’s going to be okay. Let me-” His words were abruptly cut off when Rey suddenly grabbed his face, pulling him in with a sharp jerk to kiss his mouth.

Kissing Rey was not new, but the sudden, overwhelming burst of heat that spread through his whole body from the contact of her lips most certainly was.

“Fuck,” he moaned, the med-kit falling from his hands as Rey was suddenly shoving his shoulders, shoving him to the floor, and all concern of the toxins or med-kits or anything else completely flew from his head.

Fuck, he was hot, Rey was hot, every place she touched him scorching, putting every nerve ending on edge. Touching her was always electric, it always made his heart race and his insides feel fluttery, but this was something else. This was a lust so sudden it was painful, his cock straining hard against the front of his trousers, rubbing between Rey’s legs as she ground down on him with frantic whimpers.

He needed her skin, he needed to be inside her or he was going to go absolutely mad.

Rey’s fingers dug into his chest, a desperate growl in her throat as she ground her hips down, jolting pleasure through him like shock. Then she abruptly sat back to successfully pull her shirt off.

Yes, _yes_ , that was an idea, that was a _wonderful_ idea, and he hurriedly followed suit as she struggled with her breast band.

In his right mind, he never would have dared rip Rey’s clothing; she was fiercely protective of it, insisting on mending it whenever she could instead of throwing it away to get new. A habit formed from a lifetime of living without the luxury of availability, he knew, and he respected that.

In the fevered, intoxicated state they were both in, however, he took a stupid kind of pride in taking the top of her breast band between his hands and ripping it with a boost of the Force.

Rey gasped, jerking with the force of it, but unquestioningly helping him shove it down her arms and off with a low, long moan. Their trousers were next, Rey standing up over him to get them off, but not without a pained groan at having to be separated from him.

By the time they were both finally naked, Ben’s body was damp with sweat and he was almost dizzy; he had no clue how Rey had the coordination to still be standing.

“Rey,” he gasped her name, gripping her calves as she frantically sank back down to the floor, laying flat over him with a whine and a fierce kiss to his mouth.

Her cunt was rubbing against his belly, their height difference misaligning them just enough that she couldn’t sink down onto him and kiss him at the same time, but he could feel how wet she was; her slickness smearing messily with the sheen of perspiration on his abdomen, making his whole body feel too big for his skin.

Then she whined again, her hips canting harder against him, and with a flash of frustration he realized she was grinding her clit against him, trying to get off, completely ignoring his leaking, straining cock.

He bit her lip, annoyed and frustrated and painfully hard, his brain full of constant, pounding _want need now!_. Mindlessly he grabbed her hips in a rough grip, so out of his head he couldn’t think of anything else except the demand of his body to be enveloped in her slick heat.

She gasped when he pulled her down to his pelvis in a sharp jerk, and a second later she was crying out as he sought her entrance and pushed in with a hard shove of his hips.

The wave of pleasure that radiated over their bond took his breath, Rey's body clenching incredibly as she ground down on him with frantic little hitches, desperate whines leaking from her throat like she was just discovering how good it felt to be filled by him.

So good, apparently, that she came mere moments later, her peak ripping over their connection like a hurricane and yanking him with her with a breathless shout.

But the pleasure didn't stop; his cock still achingly hard and desperate, demanding him to come again when normally it would be impossible.

Rey seemed equally afflicted, raising up a little on trembling legs and sinking back down sharply, thrusting him hard inside her as their pleasure started to build again.

Quick on the heels of their first climax was their second, and still he felt feverish with want, nerves strung out and hyper-sensitive and demanding _more more more._

More until Rey's thighs were too shaky to keep her moving on him, her cry of frustration hitting him in the guts. More as he put her under him instead, curling his hands under her shoulders to keep her exactly where he wanted her, Rey mewling desperately as he fucked her with hard, fast thrusts. More and more and _more_ , until coming was painful, his body completely empty of his seed, his balls tightening in vain with every dry, overwrought orgasm that forced itself out of him.

More until Rey passed out, the last weak, spasming clench of her cunt shaking through her whole body and reverberating through his, triggering one last climax before taking him under into unconsciousness with her.

The next thing he was aware of was the sensation of pain; his whole body aching, his head pounding, his mouth dry.

Rey was still partially under him, his weight mostly slumped over to the side, but it still left her pinned under a lot of his broad torso.

_Rey?_ He sought her through their bond, hoping fervently that she was back to consciousness with him, hoping that he hadn't hurt her, desperate for reassurance that she was okay.

It took a few minutes, and fighting hard to get his uncooperative body to move, to raise his head to look at her, but he eventually felt the brush of Rey's mind reaching back to his own.

_Are you alright?_

Rey's eyelids fluttered a little, attempting to open, but she gave up with a tiny moan.

_I think so. I feel awful, but not injured. What the fuck happened to us?_

_Best guess? We encountered some real life Red Snap._

_A lust flower? Really? I thought that was a myth._

_Not a myth, but definitely driven to extinction as far as I was aware. Maybe that's why the Sith chose this place. Might be why they abandoned it too, if the flowers got out of control._

_Why would anyone want to use that stuff? This is worse than when we drank that bottle of Corellian rum._

He had to agree; though their hangovers from that little adventure had certainly been unpleasant, this was a different kind of suffering. And Rey was feeling it worse than him, he could tell; logical, considering that she had actually gotten a face full of the pollen herself and he had been infected second hand.

_I vote we wear masks when we go out there again._

_Again?_ he questioned, flabbergasted that she didn't want to take off immediately after they recovered enough to navigate.

_We still need to document the temple. We'll just be better prepared this time._

He groaned, shoving his face in the juncture of her neck and her shoulder, too tired and sore to even consider it yet.

_Later. I think we need to sleep for a week, first._

She did not object.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :) Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://faequeentitania.tumblr.com)!


End file.
